gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Warvane
' ' DETAILS: *NAME: Johnny Warvane (Giovanni Vincenzo) *AGE: Unknown *SEX: Male *WEIGHT: '150 (Pure Muscle, Skin and Bones) '*HEIGHT: '5'10 '*HOMETOWN: 'Florence, Italy '*CURRENT LOCATION: Tortuga *NATIONALLITY: Italian *OCCUPATION: Pirate *POSITION: Captain *GUILD (currently): Thirsty Souls *LEVEL: 50 *SHIPS: Dark-Blade Queen (War Frigate) *ENEMIES: Jolly Roger *LANGUAGES SPOKEN: Italian (main language), English. French, Spanish, German, Dutch, Portugeese, Polish, and all Scandinavian languages BIOGRAPHY: Johnny Warvane was born in Florence, Italy in 1685. His real name was Giovanni Vincenzo. He had his name marked on his lower back. When he was just 2 months old, his parents gave him away to a married couple somewhere in another town in Florence who happened to be ship mates of the Dark-Blade Queen. He was trained very well and was known for paying attention and following orders the best. When he was just 15 years old, the captain of The Dark-Blade Queen died and they choose him to be new leader. After 10 years when he was just 25, he became the most blood thirsty pirate of the Mediterranean Sea. In the 1700s after taking over the Mediterranean Sea, he sailed his ship The Dark-Blade Queen to the Caribbean and settled in Tortuga. While there, Johnny met Jack Sparrow. Johnny Warvane is a loyal Lieutenant in Thirsty Souls. Johnny is really loyal with his guilds and is really protective over them and will make sure it's the best guild you've ever been in. He will babysit you if he has too. Johnny is very protective over his friends and his guild, and does have a soft side for the little guys. Johnny Warvane doesn't like to deal with drama or bad situations, so if you got that I suggest you get away from him. Johnny Warvane is a very kind-hearted Pirate and makes sure you are always doing well. Johnny really enjoys going plundering, hanging out with his friends, and having fun. Although, Johnny's main goal is to take over the Caribbean sea, and defeate Jolly Roger. Johnny is is taking over 3 islands in the Caribbean witch are Tortuga,' '''Port Royal,' Padres Del Fuego, and Cuba Johnny is mainly a pirate and a captain but he takes jobs as a potion brewer, fisherman, gypsy, blacksmith, quester, gunsmith, hunter, explorer, and salesman. Allthough Johnny Speaks his native Italian, he speaks 13 languages total. He had to learn these languages because people in his crew and where he travels too speak these different languages. '''PERSONALLITY: Johnny Warvane is a very nice guy. He loves to make friends and have fun. But he is very annoying at times, and he is honist about himself, and would love it if you respect him. Johnny is super loyal and very protective over people that he cares about like his guild, friends, and family. Johnny is very forgiving. Johnny pretty much makes a fool out of himself at times and goes crazy and silly sometimes, but he loves to have lots of fun. Johnny is very emotional. Johnny does have anger issues so dont make him mad. When you get him mad, say you're sorry and he will forgive you because he is very forgiving. Johnny has a great heart and will help you out through your rough times. Johnny is very awear of things like drama and bad situations. Although, Johnny is a very forgiving person, he can also hold grudges, it depends on how bad it is what you did. Johnny is very understanding, so if you explain and express your feelings toward him he will understand and respect you. Although, he hates it when people take things the wrong way. Johnny is very nice, kind hearted, understandable, loyal, and respectful. SKILL LEVELS : *SWORD: 30 *GUN: 30 *DOLL: 30 *DAGGER: 30 *GRENADE: 30 *STAFF: 30 *POTIONS: '16 '*SAILING: 29 *CANNON: 25 '''*FISHING: '''20 Category:Pirates